1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a rotary drive machine of the type having a support stand and power tool means adapted to be mounted on the support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary drive machines, such as drill presses, typically include a power tool means secured to and supported by a generally vertical support stand or column. With these previously known rotary drive machines, the power tool means are rotatably carried by the support stand so that the power tool means may pivot around the generally vertical support stand.
These previously known rotary drive machines, however, lack flexibility in that the distance between the axis of rotation of the power tool means and the position of the machine operation, hereinafter called the machining radius, is fixed. For example, if the power tool means is a drill press and a radial hole pattern is desired, the radius of the hole pattern obtained by pivoting the drill press is predetermined and not adjustable.
While rotary drive machines have been devised in which the machining radius is adjustable, rotary drive machines of this type are much more expensive than the conventional rotary drive machines. Moreover, no previous attachment has been heretofore known for converting a conventional rotary drive machine having a fixed machining radius to a rotary drive machine having an adjustable machining radius.